


hamster

by committed_quartz



Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck Always Gets What He Wants, Fluff, M/M, Pet Hamster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23921392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/committed_quartz/pseuds/committed_quartz
Summary: Maybe getting Chris a hamster wasn’t such a good idea.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724308
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	hamster

**Author's Note:**

> Number 2! 
> 
> As always, hope you enjoy!

Eddie shouldn’t have let Buck talk him into getting Christopher a hamster. He had whipped out the puppy dog eyes in the middle of their shift, after watching a video of one sitting in its owner's pocket, and they had stayed there until Eddie gave in.

(Which was not embarrassingly fast, thank you Hen!)

After spending almost an hour trying to catch ‘Buggle’ Eddie phones Buck.

It takes Buck all of 3 minutes to scoop the little guy up and place him into his bed.

Eddie most definitely does not pout as Buck and Christopher both stand laughing at him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at [committedquartz](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/committedquartz)


End file.
